wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RocketFoof
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RocketFoof page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 15:03, May 20, 2012 Hi! Hi! I'm WotB Wiki's "Fengo", or head admin, Lachlana. Me and the other users hope you stay and can contribute, as we have fewer users and would really love some help around. If you need any assistance, please leave a message at my Talk Page. You can also contact the other Admins, Caitbob Wilkinson, Fyrus797, Acciala and Faolanmacduncan, or rollbacks Faolan MacDuncan 18 and SilverFengo. ^_^ Also, is it alright if I just call you Rocket? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana chat for a few minutes?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) chat?Night 16:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sup everyone... just wanted to drop by my own talk page.... XD RocketFoof (talk) 01:04, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, RocketFoof! Thanks for the help with those pages. All in all, there were 4 pages all created by the same wikia contributor. They even commented on the page, trying to create a spam epidemic. Thanks for commenting on the pages.. You should probably know that I had already warned the user 2 times and they continued to create pages. The user has been blocked. Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin 22:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're welcome! I love helping out!!! Hopefully the wiki will be a little more peaceful now without all those irrelevant pages. RocketFoof (talk) 22:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Aww, thank you! x3 ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Lol you're welcome :3 RocketFoof (talk) 15:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) remember that guy who so sorry i fell down. hehehe...... now could you uh.. check out the star wolf chat page once more?????? ~^~ Uh... hello? You should sign your posts, first of all, and second of all, I don't understand. RocketFoof (talk) 15:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) hey rocket! sorry i didn't get your message i was on vacation and sure we can chat ;DSkaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) anytime you're on, i was on vacation too :) RocketFoof (talk) 14:15, April 9, 2013 (UTC) your page was spammed but i fixed it :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Problem Solved First off, thank you for coming to me, if you had not I wouldn't have known about the problem. Second, Fa0lan last spammed you page on April 24, I banned him April 26. As for the other user he was just a wiki contributor that I've spoken to a few times about this. Sincerely, Faolan Mhairie Dearlea Admin You're welcome I went ahead and changed his edits. Thanks everyone Thank you guys for fixing my page and everything, I deleted the person's comments from this page because I don't want to look at them anymore. Thanks again for everything :3 RocketFoof (talk) 03:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Hi :3 Night! The Wiki Warrior! 14:41, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Muehehe :3 Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:50, December 29, 2014 (UTC)